Our Story
by SummerRain200
Summary: A drabble in which Tessa tells Will she loves him. This is a Sequel drabble to Tell Me A Story. Enjoy.


**Hey! So, since you people asked for it, here is the sequel for Tell Me A Story.**

* * *

Tessa Gray opened the heavy mahogany door of the Institute's library, peeking ever so slightly inside the well lit room. She let out a small sigh as she realized that no one was inside, at the moment. Well, no one but Will that is. Tessa could see his tall figure leaning on one of the bookshelves, a book held expertly between his thumb and forefinger. Tessa could still remember that faithful night at her room, when he'd confessed to her that he loved her, thinking there were no ears to hear his words but his own. He was wrong. The memory seemed to haunt her, plaguing her, both in sleep and when she was awake. She could never seem to meet his eyes, or hear his name, without the memory come rushing back to her like water would through an open flood gate. She sighed, and finally, opened the door to let herself through. Will looked up as the door opened, but Tessa paid no heed and closed the door. She gave out a breath, much too low for her new companion to hear, before she walked to a particular shelf, and took out a book. The title read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland in gold. Tessa tried not to make a face. Of course, although it was beautifully written, the book did not hold much interest for her, seeing as it was a children's book. She took it anyway, and sat on one of the chairs, and tried her best to get lost in Alice's world of madness and nonsense. She was not aware that through all this time, William was observing her with both a cautious and curious eye through the pages of his book. Finally, after only a few hundred pages or so, Tessa gave up, and pushed the book aside, muttering a few words under her breath.

"Have you gone mad?" William asked in a blisteringly cheerful tone, observing the scene with undisguised amusement.

"No, I have not gone mad, although I wish I was," Tessa said, struggling to keep her voice neutral, and her mind in one piece. William laughed, and the flood gate of memories burst yet again, and Tessa put down her head in defeat. She heard soft footsteps, and a thud, and she looked up to see William sitting at the chair right beside her, his blue eyes filled with an almost inhuman amusement.

"Well, it certainly seems that thou art in a rather odd mood," he said, trying to sound more like a poet or a playwright than just plain old William Herondale, "What is bothering you?" he said, more normal now. She sighed. _To tell or not to tell,_ she thought.

"Can I tell you a story, Will?" she asked. Will's expression did not waver, but his dark blue eyes flashed for a second, so quickly that Tessa thought she must have imagined it.

"Will it be about me?" he asked, sounding almost teasing.

"Perhaps," Tessa said. It must have been the seriousness in her voice, or the change in her expression, that made him nod his head, almost cautious.

"There was a boy named…." Tessa pondered for a moment, "John, and he was…. twelve," Will raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything.

"Yes, John had a sister named…..Jane, and he went to the family library. There he found a curious object….. a….." Tessa broke off, wanting to see what Will was going to say. He looked odd now, his muscles were tense, his mouth in a firm line.

"A box," he said, suddenly, "He found a box," Tessa nodded slowly.

"Yes, John found a box, and when he opened it, a... something came out…." Will cut her off.

"A demon came out of the box," he said. She nodded again.

"Yes, and it….." she was cut off yet again, by Will, who was now, looking as if he were in deep thought and concentration.

"The demon cursed him. It said 'All that would love you will die' 'Jane'" he smiled at her, humoring her choice of name, before his face turned serious again "appeared and tried to chase it away, but it simply said 'And I shall begin it with her' before he disappeared. She died that night, and the boy ran into the night, knowing he had lost everything," he said, his expression filled with emotion.

"Is that really the ending to the story, William?" Tessa asked in a whisper, soft as cotton.

"No, after five years, he met a beautiful girl who made him fall in love. She asked him to tell her a story, and he told her his, and he said he loved her. Tessa, is this our story?" he asked, his dark blue eyes rising to meet her gray ones.

"Yes, Will, this is our story," she said. He reached for her, moving ever so quickly, and kissed her tenderly, the world forgotten, everything rendered insignificant and unimportant, except for them. The kiss was sweet and tender, and Tessa could not help but give in to his desire, and she kissed him back, losing all thought, as she held onto Will's black hair. He withdrew, and stared at her with deep hope and love, so much that it stunned her how much emotion he could show.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Tessa looked into his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, Will, I love you," she said, and Will kissed her again, enveloping her in his arms, and for once, they did not stop. Finally, they were free.

* * *

**Hope this satisfied you. Bye!**


End file.
